Harry and Bathsheba Potter
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: A new girl named Bathsheba(Sister of Harry Potter) comes to Hogwarts and meets Draco Malfoy..what will happen next? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

**Harry and Bathsheba Potter**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Bathsheba**

Draco stared out the window of the Hogwarts express, wishing he would finally arrive at his destination, Hogwarts. His blueish-grey eyes watching the trees going by. He sighed and got up out of his seat, moving out of the compartment and going to get himself something to munch on. On his way to the shop where they sold sweets, he ran into the new girl at school, Bathsheba Potter. She fell backwards and dropped all the sweets she had in her arms. He gulped and pulled her up, "I'm sorry..I didn't see you there.." She glared at him, "Yea..right.."she picked up her sweets and returned to the compartment where her brother and his friends were.

After getting his sweets, Draco returned to his compartment where his bodyguards where and dug into his sweets. They watched him with big eyes, "Draco..aren't you going to..share..?" Crabbe looked at him quizzidly. He looked up at them and glared, "Do you really think so? Well then I'll answer that one..NO!" he returned to eating his sweets containing every flavoured beans, chocolate frogs and many more delectable sweets.

After an hour or so the train arrived at Hogwarts, letting the children off. Rubeus Hagrid came over to the train with a large smile on his chubby face, "Firs' year' 'come wit' me" he told them gently. All the first years including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Bathsheba followed him to the boats. Draco watched Bathsheba intently. She glared back at him, her eyes full of hatred. He looked away and stared at Harry. Harry looked back at him and gave him a little wave. Draco snorted and looked away, watching his two bodyguards making fools of themselves.

When they finally got to Hogwarts the first years filed into a single line to be put into their houses. Minerva Mcgonagall stood in front of them, parchment of their names in hand, "First person is.." she began. Hermione looked around and without noticing took Piper's hand, "Please don't pick me..." Piper blinked and looked at her, "What are you doing?" Hermione blushed and pulled her hand away, "Sorry..by the way my name is Hermione Granger.." The other girl smiled at her, "My names Piper Halliwell Jinn.." Professor Mcgonagall continued, "Hermione Granger!" Hermione sighed and went to the front sitting down on the chair. The sorting hat became animated once placed on the girls head, "Hmm..let's see..this one can be only put in..GRYFFINDOR!" She gasped and ran over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat.

It was Piper's turn, the sorting hat didn't even give a second thought, "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and strode over to Hermione, sitting beside her.

Just say that Bathsheba, Ron and Harry were put into Gryffindor and Draco was put into Slytherin. Then one day Mcgonagall came up to and spoke, "Bathsheba...the sorting hat made a mistake..your suppose to be in Slytherin..not Gryffindor.." she handed her the robes, "The password for the common room is Deadly Sins." with that she left. Bathsheba looked down at the clothes that Mcgonagall gave to her, '_Me..in..Slytherin..? This CAN'T be happening.._'

Bathsheba slowly made her way to the Slytherin common room and said the password to the painting and it slid over for her. She slowly stepped in and looked around, no one was in sight. Bathsheba sighed in relief and sat down in one of the comfy chairs next to the fire. A file of Slytherin slowly came into the common room and whispered to each other, "Who is she..isn't she a Gryffindor..we don't want her here.." she heard them whisper. Bathsheba sighed lightly and stared into the flames of the fire. Draco Malfoy came into the common room and stopped, "Well, well what do we have here?" he glanced at Bathsheba, "The girl in the train..and your name would be..?" he slowly strode over to her. She looked up into his blueish-grey eyes, "Bathsheba..and you?" He smirked and extended his hand, "Draco..Draco Malfoy." Bathsheba smiled lightly and took his hand, "Nice to meet you Draco.." One of the girls burst into laughter, "Bathsheba! What kind of name is THAT? Take a Bath Sheba your smelling up the place!" she laughed more. Bathsheba looked down at her feet, feeling very hurt. Draco growled a warning at the girl, "Don't insult our new member of Slytherin.." he moved over and sat beside Bathsheba, "Don't mind her..she's a little..jealous.." The girl snorted and left the common room.

Draco and Bathsheba talked for a couple of hours until class started and they walked together to Potions class. Bathsheba took a seat next to her brother Harry and Draco sat between his two goons as per usual. Melissandra slowly made her way into the classroom, her glasses sliding down her nose and her books almost falling. Professor Snape snorted and glared at her, "Late again Miss Valentine..detention with me after class..now take your seat." She nodded and took her seat next to Piper and Hermione. Bathsheba looked over at her in pity, '_Poor girl..she probably doesn't have any friends..maybe I should go talk to her'_..Bathsheba slowly got up and walked casually over to Melissandra, "Hi, my name is Bathsheba..do you want to be friends?" Melissandra looked up at her with ocean blue eyes, "S-sure.." she pushed her glasses up her nose, "Want to hang out after my detention?" Bathsheba nodded eagerly and strode back to her spot next to Harry.

Hours passed..well not hours..about one and class was finally over. Bathsheba rushed over to the Great Hall to get a good seat at the table. When she got there the only place left was beside Draco. Bathsheba slowly made her way over to the Slytherin table and squeezed in between Goyle and Draco. Draco gave her a welcoming smile, but Goyle snorted and glared at her. She moved closer to Draco, scared. He smile comfortingly at her and put his arm around her. Bathsheba blushed and leaned against Draco. Draco smiled and hugged her close, "I won't let them hurt you.." he glared at Crabbe and Goyle. They both moved away from their "master".

_Piper and the gang_

"So your favourite colour is green?" Hermione exclaimed. Piper nodded and smiled at the other girl, "Your favourite colour is..?" She smiled, "Mines blue...ocean blue..like your eyes.." Piper blushed and smiled back at the brunette. Melissandra looked down at her untouched food and drink and sighed_ I wish Bathsheba was here..she wouldn't ignore me like them..she's my only friend.._Melissandra slowly made her way to the Slytherin table and tapped Bathsheba lightly on the shoulder, "Hey.." Bathsheba looked up and gave her a welcoming smile, "Hey Meli Mel..meet my new friend Draco.." Draco looked up at her with cold blue-ish grey eyes, "Hello..Melissandra.." he sneered. Melissandra looked down, "I can see when I'm not wanted.." she sighed and walked away slowly back to her table.

It was the day that Slytherin was going against Gryffindor for the Quidditch finals. The whole school was there for this event, from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw to Slytherin. After a couple of minutes the game started. Bathsheba stood on the side lines, wearing a Gryffindor cheerleading outfit, "YEA GO GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, including the people playing and Slytherin and stared at her. She blushed and put her hands down, realizing why they were staring at her. Bathsheba quickly changed into a Slytherin cheerleading outfit and threw away the Gryffindor one. She smiled nervously and added, "Go..Slytherin?" Draco shook his head and chuckled, continuing to play Quidditch.

The game ended that Slytherin won 160 to 50 because Draco caught the golden snitch and won it for them. Draco slowly made his way over to where Bathsheba was standing and slid his arm around her shoulders, "It's not only because of me we won this..it's because of your cheering," he kissed her cheek softly and added, "you should do it more often.." he added, starting to walk away. Draco stopped and turned to the blushing brunette, "Do you want to join me at the Yule ball tomorrow night..like..come as my date..?" he smiled and winked at her. Bathsheba blushed and nodded, "S-sure..D-draco.." He winked again and left. Her cheeks became bright red. Hermione and Piper came over to her, broad smiles on their faces, "We have great news!" Piper began, "We're going out! But please don't tell anyone.." she blushed. Bathsheba blushed and smiled, "I won't tell..as long as you don't tell my brother that Draco Malfoy asked me to the dance tomorrow night!" Piper squealed and hugged her friend, "OH MY GOD! We have to so get you ready tomorrow! Let's go Hermione!" with that Piper grabbed Bathsheba by the arm and dragged her into the school. This was going to be a party that no one will forget.


	2. Yule Ball, Slime and Slugs

Harry and Bathsheba Potter

**Chapter 2: Yule Ball, Slime and Slugs**

It was the night of the Yule ball and everyone was very excited, including some very excited Gryffindor girls and a one very much in love Slytherin. Piper finished fixing Bathsheba's make-up and hair and smiled contently at her Slytherin friend, "Draco will surely fall head over heals for you in this princess outfit.." Bathsheba blushed and stared at the person looking back at her in the mirror, it was not anyone she knew, "I hope so..well not head over heels..but still.." The blue-eyed Gryffindor smiled at her, "If your ready and Mione is ready we should get going to the dance.." she put a mask over Bathsheba's eyes, "let's go girls!" They slowly made their way downstairs into the Great Hall which was heavily decorated with Halloween decorations and soft music was playing.

A couple of minutes after, Draco slowly made his way into the room, dressed in a prince type outfit. He slowly made his way over to the gang of girls, "Has anyone seen my beautiful princess?" he gave them a ravishing smile that made their hearts melt, well, almost. Piper grinned and pushed Bathsheba towards him, "She's right here..your 'princess' in the flesh.." Draco smiled and took Bathsheba's hand and kissed the back of it lightly, "So Milady ready to have a great time?" Bathsheba blushed but smiled, "Of course Draco.." she replied, as they slowly made their way to the dance floor, beginning to dance to the song 'How did I fall in love with you' by The Backstreet Boys. Draco gently slipped his arms around her fine waist and held his girlfriend close to him. Bathsheba delicately slid her arms around his neck and stayed close to her boyfriend, enjoying his presence. He gently whispered the song lyrics into her ear, "What can I do to make you mine..falling so hard..to fast this time..what did I say..what did you do..how did I fall in love with you..?" She blushed and looked up at her prince, "Don't wanna be..alone tonight.." she added, referring to the lyrics, but meaning the words. "Oh I want to say this right..and it has to be tonight..I just need you to know...oh yeah I don't want to live this life...I don't want to say goodbye...with you I wanna spend..the rest of my life.." he smiled at these words her said and pulled her into a gentle kiss, receiving her by shock. Bathsheba blushed and kisses her Dragon back, enjoying the kiss.

After a couple of long minutes the two lovers slowly broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, "I love you Draco Malfoy.." Draco smiled at his, "Ay, and I love you Bathsheba" he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A few minutes later the song changed to Breakaway and Draco and Bathsheba sat down next to each other in their own little corner, not wanting her brother to find them together. Draco slowly slid his arm around her waist and smiled at her, "So..what do you want to do..?" he looked affectionaly at her. Bathsheba smiled back, "Let's go join the Slytherin party!" she grinned evilly.

Suddenly the song changed and it was 'Who let the dogs out'. Everyone split up into their houses and they all pointed to the Slytherin's, yelling, "Who let the dogs out?" Bathsheba got so angry at her brother, Harry and Piper. She pointed back to Piper and shouted, "I totally HATE your SHOES!" At that point Piper had enough. She took her plastic chain, since she was dressed as Sailor Venus, and hit Bathsheba in the face. The first thing she knew after that hit was that she was bleeding. "Okay, two can play at that game!" she said, taking her wand out, pointing at Piper's shoes, she whispered a spell and slime spill out of her wand straight to Piper's shoes. She gasped and looked down at her slime covered shoes, "How could you..you..you..BITCH!" with that Piper jumped on Bathsheba and started wrestling her. Mcgonagall came over to the two girls, accompanied by Dumbledore, "What is the meaning of this..why are you two fighting?" they broke the two apart before they ripped each others hair out. Piper looked up at the teacher with a small smile on her face, "We were fighting because Bathsheba didn't like my shoes!" she pouted. Mcgonagall sighed, "That's not a reason to get into a fight..now return to your houses.." with that she left.

_Slytherin common room_

Draco and Bathsheba silently sat beside the fire, talking, "That bitch..how dare she hit me with that whip..it's only shoes god dammit!" she punched the table, causing it to crack. Draco moved closer to her, "Don't do that love..you'll hurt yourself" he held her hand gently and rubbed it. She sighed and looked up into her boyfriend's loving grey eyes, "I don't care Draco..I just want to die.." He held her tightly against him, "Don't say that..you have people that love you.." he kissed her cheek softly, "Namely me and your brother.." Bathsheba sighed and leaned against Draco, "Thank you for caring about me..I love you Draco Malfoy.." she kissed his lips softly. Draco smirked and kissed her back, "And I you.." he mumbled into the kiss.

_Gryffindor common room_

Piper fumed at herself, "That whore..how dare she ruin my shoes!" she cleaned her shoes with soap and water. Hermione wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, "Hush hush my love..it will be ok..you can get her back after.."She nodded and kisses Hermione on the cheek softly, "I'll make her eat slugs..just like Ron did.." Piper smirked evilly. The other girl gasped, "What a brilliant idea! I must be the one to do it!" Piper nodded and smiled lovingly at Hermione, "Of course you can.."

_Normal_

It was a raining that day so classes were cancelled. Bathsheba sat on the window sill and watched the rain splatter against the glass pane. She sighed, staring at the people down below playing in the rain, "Those damn idiots..their going to catch a cold..wait..why do I care?" A voice softly came behind her, "Your old Gryffindor friends are getting to you my sweet" the voice cooed. Bathsheba quickly turned her head to find Draco standing next to her, "Hi my Dragon..how are you?" Draco smirked and sat down in front of her, "I'm doing fine my princess, and you?" She sighed, "I'm fine I guess..I wish there were classes..it's boring.." He nodded in agreement and took her hands, holding them gently, "Why don't we go for a walk outside.." Bathsheba stared at him as if he was crazy, "It's raining outside! I'm not going to get my hair wet!" Draco chuckled and pulled her up, pulling her tightly against him, "Rain hasn't stopped you before..and besides..don't you want to go play a nasty trick on that Halliwell girl?" he grinned evilly and kissed her neck. She smirked at him, "Well..yes..it would be fun.." she leaned against her Slytherin companion.

Piper played in the rain with Hermione, having a hell of a good time. Hermione turned and spotted Draco and Bathsheba coming towards them and elbowed Piper in the ribs. The girl slowly looked up, seeing them her eyes turned to slits, "Hello Bathsheba.." Bathsheba glared at her former friend, "Piper" she said simply. Hermione slowly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Bathsheba, shouting, "EAT SLUGS!" All of a sudden, Bathsheba starting feeling very sick and threw up a slug. Piper laughed evilly, "Serves you right for ruining my shoes!" she snarled. Bathsheba continuously started throwing up slugs everywhere. Ron laughed at her misfortune, knowing how she felt. She got mad and threw up at slug on him. He gasped and stepped back, "Ew..bloody hell.." he ran away. Draco slid his arm around her waist, giving Piper a death glare, "Come on my love..I'll take you to see Madame Pomfrey.." he slowly led his girlfriend to the Hospital ward. Piper laughed at what Hermione did, "Good job my love..she'll remember this for days!"

On their way to the Hospital wing Draco and Bathsheba ran into Harry and Neville. Harry looked at Draco in worry, "Malfoy..what did you do to my sister?" he snarled. Draco sneered at Harry, "I did nothing to your sister Potter, I'm bringing her to the hospital wing..you dear friend Piper did this to her.." He glared at Draco, "I can do that myself thank you..now be gone Malfoy!" The other grey-eyed boy smirked at him, "I can take care of it myself Potter.." he walked with Bathsheba to the hospital wing.

When they got there, Madame Pomfrey ran over to them, "Oh dear! What happened here?" Draco looked up at her, "Mrs. Piper Halliwell Jinn cast a slug eating spell on Bathsheba.." he glared. She quickly took Bathsheba and layed her on the bed, "Now you rest here while I get you some potion to stop you from eating slugs" with that she left. Draco kneeled beside Bathsheba's bed and held her hand, "It will be alright my love..Madam Pomfrey will take care of everything.." Bathsheba groaned, turning the other way than where Draco was and threw up more slugs into a bucket. He sighed, which he normally never did and caressed her hand gently.

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey came back to them, carrying a very disgusting looking potion, "Here my dear..drink this..it will stop you from vomiting those disgusting slugs.." she brought the potion to Bathsheba's lips. Bathsheba stared in horror at the potion and tried to get away. Draco held her down firmly to the bed, "You have to drink it..or you'll be throwing up slugs for the rest of your life.." She shook her head, squirming and holding her mouth tightly shut. He snarled and took the potion briskly from the nurse's hands, "If you won't take it..then I'll force you to take it" he glared at her. Bathsheba tried to get away once again, shaking her head furiously. Draco swiftly go on the bed and sat on her stomac, pinning her legs and arms to the bed, "You WILL take this potion.." he forcefully opened her mouth, to receive a slug on his shirt, "Ugh.." he groaned. She looked up at him teary eyed, "I'll only take it if you have some first.." Draco looked at her disgusted, but sighed, "Alright.." he took a sip of it and pressed his lips against her's, pushing her mouth open with his tongue and letting the potion slip into her mouth, allowing her to swallow it. Bathsheba shuddered and swallowed it, "Thank you Draco..I love you.." He snorted and made her drink the rest of the potion.

Piper slowly walked over to the Great Hall with Hermione, Harry and Ron to eat lunch. There they met with flaming Ice blue and grey eyes. Draco snorted at held Bathsheba close, "Ignore them, their not worth it." She nodded and starting eating her dinner. The four friends sat down at the Gryffindor door table and starting munching on the food that was placed in front of them. Melissandra looking back and forth at the six people, wondering what happened. She leaned against Piper and whispered, "Why are you guys glaring at each other?" Piper looked at her, "We got into a fight..and that BITCH ruined my new shoes and Hermione made her eat slugs." Melissandra nodded and looked down, "Oh..I see" and started eating her food.

After lunch, Melissandra slowly made her way to where Bathsheba and Draco were sitting, waiting for them to call their names so they could go to Hogsmeade, "Hey guys.." she whispered softly. Bathsheba looked up and smiled at her friend, "Hey Meli, what's up?" Draco looked up at whom she was talking to, "Hello Melissandra, fancy meeting you here.." he gave her a lopsided smile. She sat down next to Bathsheba, "I was just wondering..are you mad at me in any way because of what Piper did to you?" she pulled her cloak tightly around her. Bathsheba raised a brow at her friend, "Why should I be mad at you? You didn't do anything.." Melissandra looked down, "Well..you've been kinda ignoring me..and your always with Draco.." She sighed at the girl, "I'm sorry about that..listen, why don't you hang out with us at Hogsmeade.." she smiled at the blond girl. She smiled at her brunette friend, "Okay..then let's go!" Bathsheba and Draco slowly followed their over-excited friend, wondering what would happen next.


End file.
